yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tarzan fell into the canyon river alone/Far from home/I Need to Know
Here is how Tarzan is separated from his family and friends in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. The very next morning, Kerchak and his family were migrating around the jungle as Tarzan, Terk, and the three baby gorillas were playing. Terk: Teeth. Look out for the big scary teeth. Baby Gorilla #1: Run! Run! It's the Zugor! Just then, there was a rainstorm as Kerchak led the family to cross the log one at a time. As Tarzan tried to keep up, the log turend out to be slippery for him as Kerchak looked back at him. Terk: (rushing up to him) Quit playing around, Tarzan. So, what are we waiting for? Bartok: You keep out of this, Terk! This his Tarzan's problem, not yours. Terk: Who ask you, Bartok? Bartok: It's every animal for itself, let him deal with his own problems with or without your concern. (to Tarzan) And you, My friend, had better keep up as best you can. Suddenly, the water under roots that's supporting the log begins to slip. Kerchak: Run! Just as all the gorillas got to safety on the other side, Tarzan fell inside the log. Kala: Tarzan! Tarzan: Mom! Kala was about to reach Tarzan inside the log, but the vines began to snap and the broken limb hit Kala barely conceous as Tarzan fell inside the log and into the river unceonceous as Kala believed that he's dead. Kala: No. (layed unconscious) All the gorillas grieved for Tarzan believing that he's dead, including Terk, Bartok, and Zozi. Then, Kerchak rushed to Kala. Kerchak: Kala. Just as Kala regained conceous, Kerchak comforts her as she weeped for him as Bartok watched. Kerchak: I'm sorry, Kala. Kala: He was there. I almost had him. And then he was... No. Kerchak: There is nothing you could have done. Kala: I would have done anything. I would have given my life for his. The Mother Gorilla #1: Poor Kala. It was horrible. He almost got her killed too. The Mother Gorilla #2: I hate to say it, but she's probably better off without him. The Mother Gorilla #3: I think we all are. Then, Bartok tearfully grieved for Tarzan's lost feeling guilty for what happened. Meanwhile not to far from the jungle, Tarzan was regaining conscious as Rafiki chanted. Rafiki: Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana! Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana! Biba: Oh, look, Cousin Rafiki. It look's like the jungle boy is coming around. Tarzan: (groans) Where am I? Rafiki: You are in the Pride Lands, Tarzan. Biba: You've been out like a light of the sun for quite some time. Tarzan: How'd you know my name? Rafiki: (chuckles) I've heard a lot about you at your jungle. Tarzan: What about my family? Biba: They were worried that you were dead, your mother was hoping that she would've given her life for yours. And the most saddest of all, the other gorillas thought that your mother's better off without you. Rafiki: We are very sorry, Tarzan. With that, Tarzan left Rafiki's tree to be alone in shame. Can someone tell me where I belong Where I should go? Can someone show me where I'm going wrong? I need to know Why do I hurt the ones I love With everything I do If I can't be what they want of me What am I to do I can't go home Oh, this much I know It might be better if I just disappeared Alone...I've got to find my way Oh, and I will survive some way If only there was a place where I could be just me If only there was a place where I could be just me Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225